As All Humans Do
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: You always want what you can't have. Why can't I have what I want? I'm taking what I want. RxOC. Disclaimer: Don't own characters, but the plots all mine.


_A/N: I wrote this story in September 2009. I'd forgotten about it and figured I post it just to get some feedback. Hope you enjoy, if you like citrus fruit that is. If lemons aren't your thing, then I suggest you avoid. Just saying... But like I said, enjoy._

As All Humans Do

You always want what you can't have. Who knows why this is true, but it most definitely is. And sometimes the thing that we want is something we know we shouldn't want, even if we can have it. Him, for example; I know damn well that I shouldn't want him, but I do. It's almost painful. Tempting. Forbidden. But says who? Why can't I have what I want? What's most natural and alluring. Fuck it. I'm taking what I want.

I get up from my seat and walk towards the door first. I make sure it is locked; I'm certain that no one will get in, or out. My next move is to dim the lights, just enough that I can still see. When that task is done, I make my way over to him. I think now that it probably wasn't the best idea to be doing this, but they should have never left me in here. So it's just as much their fault as my own; well, that's what I'm going with.

I stop a few feet in front of him; I swallow hard and try to figure out if he is awake or not. I stop caring and reach for the welding goggles. He gives me no protest; to my surprise I'm greeted by a pair of silver orbs. A ghost of a smile appears on my lips as we stare at each other. He remains silent, and his face is emotionless. I hesitate as I go to remove the restraints. A smile appears across his face as he watches my delay. His eyes are asking, "What are you waiting for?" but I can't predict what he plans to do. Somehow, I think he knows what I'm wanting, or feeling.

I hear the restraints come open. A moment later I'm incapacitated and having trouble breathing. At that moment I think it's all going to be over and that I did something incredibly stupid that will cost me and the rest of the crew our lives. I look down at his stretched out arm that's clutching my neck. I try to force myself to swallow, but to no avail. My eyes close as he brings me forward, still clutching my neck. He slams me into the wall that he was previously on; I thought he was about to lock me in the restraints. He doesn't. What he does catches me by surprise. He let me go.

I open my eyes and try to calm my erratic breathing. In the mean time, he walks toward the door and tries to get it open. Of course he can't. I stupidly walk toward him. I must have a death wish or no sense of the word fear. He stands still in front of the door, possibly plotting his next move. I reach out and lock him in an embrace. My arms wrap around his torso and cross in front where they meet. I lay my head on his sculpted back. His muscles are tensed at first, but relax as if he has had some revelation.

He removes my arms as he turns back around. I gasp as he pulls me toward him. I look up at him, first to his eyes then mine trail down to his lips. I stand on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck, caressing his face as I do so. Our lips touch and slowly the space disappears. He's a good kisser; that wasn't expected. Neither was his one hand grabbing my ass and the other slowly lifting my shirt as his hand caressed my side. His right hand finally reached my left breast and started to gently fondle it. I moan and arch into him.

I broke the kiss as I moved back, pulling him with me. I turned him around and sat him on the cot which I had been sitting on earlier. Clothes on would be all right, besides it was too dark to admire the scenery, and whatever my eyes didn't see, my hands would make up for that. I straddled him, as I was coming from my musings. He was ready, wanting what I wanted now. I rocked my hips slowly and pressed hard into his lap; he emitted a low growl, maybe a moan. I grasped his shaved head and pressed my forehead against his. I took a moment to think about what I would do next. He interrupted my thoughts as he flipped me over and stood in front of me.

I remained silent as he lifted one of my legs and started to remove my pants and one of my boots. He stopped messing with my clothes after he got one leg free. Then he started working on his own apparel. I guess he got tired of waiting for. Too bad I was calling the shots. I pushed him back and stood up. I took his arms and directed him to sit back down. My pants were annoying me, so I kicked them off and climbed back on top of him, this time mounting his erection. I moaned as I took in his length. My movements must have been to slow because he grabbed my waist and pulled me down the rest of the way. I gasped and felt my heart skip a beat.

My arms were rested on either side of his shoulders; I wrapped them around his neck as I started to grind on him. He held my waist against him as I rode him. I slanted my head and kissed him, increasing the sensation of this forbidden passion. I could feel my climax coming; the pressure building in my stomach was driving me mad. At that moment, my only focus was going toward my release. I had almost reached that peak, but he somehow had me on the cold, metallic floor.

He started to thrust into me. It felt like he was going deeper then he already was. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him as if I was holding onto life. He buried his face in my neck. His lips brushed the nape of my neck, sending a chill down my spine. He kept going, even after I had an orgasm. When he did stop, he removed my shirt. I stopped next to remove his. The remainder of clothes disappeared with the last interruption.

He laid me on my back again, parted my legs, put them over his shoulders, and thrust into me again. The position didn't last long because I was too comfortable; I moved to flip him on his back. He looked surprised and gave me a smile. I slid back on him and pressed our sweaty bodies together. We were both breathing heavily. I lay on top of him staring into his eyes. I can't forget that look he gave me. Too bad I couldn't put it into words.

I didn't get to decide when our breather came to a rest, but I was okay with that. In this little battle for dominance, I was losing horribly. I don't think I cared anymore. Pleasure was my only care for the moment. That and another orgasm. And I was damn near it. Not sure about him, though. Anyway, he changed positions again. This time I was on my stomach; he was sitting behind me. He entered me as he was leaning forward into a kneeling position. He continually slammed my waist into his own. Multiple sounds escaped my mouth on their own accord. I came again, for the umpteenth time. Part of me was curious as to how long this would go on; the other part honestly didn't give a damn. That part was winning as he continued to put in the work.

When I assumed he was finished, he pulled out of me and leaned back against the wall. I crawled toward him like a drunken kitten and almost collapsed when I reached him. I tried to hold on until I had straddled him. He flipped me over for the last time, and laid his head on my sweat covered chest. Our wet bodies seemed to stick together. I wrapped my arms around him, one hand crossed over his broad back and the other held his head. I exhaled and closed my eyes.

I don't know if it was the thrill, danger, or what, but this little exercise was well worth what ever came next. I was content and had no regrets. I wanted what I couldn't have, as all humans do.

But I got what I wanted...


End file.
